doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The 12th Doctor Tales Box Sets
This is my collection of my own stories based on the aimless wanderings of the 12th Doctor, with his many companions and villains, it's different from other 12 doctor adventures, not copying or other steals. Every 3 Volumes acts as a complete Series SERIES 1 (Volumes 1-3) (2013) This Series contains 12 stories spread between 3 volumes, these feature the twelfth Doctor, Clara Oswald & Philippa Jackson, With recurring Role Adrian Davies. The Sea Devils, Cybermen, Kandy Man, Vashta Nerada & the Shakri make an appearance throughout the series. Writers like myself, Samantha Francies and Ashleigh Jade will write at least 1-3 stories per series, the rest for new and one-off guest writers. VOLUME 1 (1/3) " Clara, I'll be back, but if the door doesn't knock 4 times, it's not me..." -Clara's Cousin, Mike The Abduction VOLUME 2 (2/3) "These were our forests, you destroyed them with your buildings and high techology, but we want them back!" -Vashta Nerada The Last Forest VOLUME 3 (3/3) "Every single child in the world has gone from all countries and towns and cities. They have completely vanished!" -Flip The Youth Of Death SERIES 2 (Volumes 4-6) (2014) The Second Series is set differently to the first Series (Volumes 1-3). The Next 3 Volumes will feature a new Companion Laura Morris (Elizabeth Henstridge- Agents Of SHIELD). The Doctor takes her on brand new adventures across Volumes 4-6. They see Daleks, Autons and a war against Ice Warriors and The Flood Virus. New Writer Sophie Simon joins in production. There are 12 Stories over as of a normal Series with a 2-part tale at the end. VOLUME 4 (1/3) "My name Is Laura Morris and I am speaking to anyone who is listening, please get me off this Planet!" -Laura Morris The Fugitives VOLUME 5 (2/3) "Your Love was meant to happen in all universes and beyond, but so was your suicide..." -The Doctor Time And Juliet VOLUME 6 (3/3) "The Flood is a virus I saw before, infecting a Base on this planet years ago and I'm afraid that this race will suffer the same causes" The Doctor The Ice Wall SERIES 3 (Volumes 7-9) (2015) The Third Series has started! The Doctor and Laura are trapped on Earth when the Tardis strangly doesn't want to budge. They look for their adventures on Earth and no better place than UNIT can help them. Kate Stewart and Her Friends, Emily, Greg & McGillop (DW 50th), help the Doctor and Laura defeat many old and new threats against Earth. There will be new writers for these volumes. The Series takes place straignt after 'The Water Wave' in series 2 Volume 3/6. VOLUME 7 (1/3) "I Guess your stuck with us now, aye Doctor, there is no escape from UNIT!" -Kate Stewart The Curse Of Eight VOLUME 8 (2/3) "You will battle for your lives, if you want to survive, play my games..." -Dark Tides Play My Games VOLUME 9 (3/3) "That's the thing with wedding's the fear just builds up until it eats you alive, but in this case it litrilly will eat you alive!" -The Doctor The Voices Inside Your Head